The Four Seasons
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Pensamientos y resoluciones de un samurái. GinZura.


**The Four Seasons**

**Notas Iniciales:**

Hola a todos, es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir en el fandom de Gintama y es que sencillamente no pude evitar la tentación al ver la horrible escases de GinZura. Me gustan otras parejas, pero ésta es la que más me cautiva.

Éste planteamiento lo considero bastante sencillo y básico. No pretendo hacer con él nada trascendental y mucho menos hacer una secuela extensa de alucinaciones sintácticas para continuar con mis delirios, esto fue lo que me nació escribir y esto es lo que será en mi retorcida imaginación al menos para esta historia.

_Advertencias(?)_

En primer lugar, que me basé en parte de la niñez de los mencionados para adaptar la historia. Segundo, que hay un extenso OOC debido a que no soy la creadora de los personajes además de la adaptación que usé para llevar a cabo éste escrito. Tercero, cualquier cosa que se me haya podido escapar, por favor dispénsenme de antemano.

**Disclaimer**: Gintama y sus personajes son autoría de Hideaki Sorachi. Nada me pertenece además de la idea surrealista y la redacción de la misma.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki era alguien sencillo, un chico descuidado, conformista y de pocas —por no decir nulas— preocupaciones. Se satisfacía degustando descuidadamente algunos dulces, de sentarse al lado de la ventana para poder contemplar el paso de las estaciones, del alegre algarabío que hacían sus compañeros por todo el sitio y aunque no lo demostrara, se divertía escuchando las constantes peleas de Takasugi y las infalibles réplicas de Katsura con su usual "¡No es Zura, es Katsura!"

Con eso le bastaba… al menos en ese momento.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, logró obtener otro tipo de intereses. Ya no era sólo ver el paso de las estaciones sino que también se fijaba en todos los matices que un sólo día podía tener. Era inevitable que la mente que se desarrollaba no reprimiera el deseo de ampliar su vista, todo era demasiado espontaneo como para que el muchacho lo viese venir.

Era irreprimible aquel deseo de espera y ansiedad. Sus facciones estoicas no se perturbaban en lo absoluto pero su ser se estremecía aunque de manera ligera. Contemplar al brillante sol arropando los campos floreados se había hecho una rutina, una que al poco tiempo no le fue suficiente al sentir como sus ojos se desviaban hacia una presencia.

Las cosas cambiaban, sus conocidos también y en el momento menos esperado, sus compañeros de juegos comenzaron a hablar cosas demasiado complicadas como para que él presentara interés alguno. Todo se movía un ritmo alarmante a su alrededor y a pesar de que eso era un cambio de gran relevancia no le importó, lo único que pudo agitarle en expectación y admiración fue el percatarse de que alguien no le era indiferente, de que había transcurrido gran parte de su tiempo dedicado a observarle en silencio.

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo había visto pasar las estaciones porque sí, que se había dedicado a admirar la efímera vida de ellas con devoción hasta el momento en el que se apagaban inevitablemente; y así como estas, llegó el momento en el que aquella persona comenzó a florecer. Las estaciones para él ya no eran suficientes.

Zura ya no era un niño y aunque peleaba infantilmente como uno, su cuerpo se había estirado ligeramente al igual que sus cabellos a los cuales había encontrado el gusto de llevarlos sueltos. Ya no podía conformarse con ver andar las estaciones y sus respectivos matices y colores, aún disfrutaba del agradable clima pero ahora admiraba la abundante cabellera de Zura batirse contra el viento mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Definitivamente le encantaba ése brillo…

Le encantaba tanto el brillo que los rayos del sol reflectaban en aquellas suaves hebras azabaches así como también las delicadas formas que éstas contorneaban en el aire. Su rojiza mirada podía perderse horas en ése espectáculo y a pesar de que muchos reprocharan su apatía a las cosas de la vida, no podían alcanzar a imaginarse la cantidad de pensamientos que el muchacho albino confabulaba con respecto a su compañero.

Notó que Zura le miraba cada vez con mayor interés. No obstante, no se atrevió a mover las facciones para denotar emoción alguna. Su mirada afilada y pequeñas pupilas se movieron de manera plana y serena en dirección a su amigo para atender a su llamado y tras un momento de impasividad y desgano volvió a quedar en la posición inicial demostrando desinterés a lo expresado.

Debió ser una buena oportunidad, pero había visto suficiente. Ya no era el cabello ahora suelto y brillante de Zura, ahora había prestado más atención a sus ojos y hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Ahora tendría más cosas en las qué pensar.

—Son color miel…—susurró el albino a lo cual el otro correspondió con un gesto lleno de duda al no entenderle.

Ahora no podía concentrarse en el azabache cabello de Zura danzar al ritmo que marcaba la brisa y los pétalos enredándose en sus hilos. Era difícil observar las figuras si siempre buscaba la menor oportunidad de contemplar las orbes que adornaban el rostro de su compañero.

Crecer era molesto.

Era molesto darse cuenta de que cada vez más cosas ocupaban sus pensamientos. Hubiera querido vivir siempre observándolas de manera sencilla, sin pensar demasiado en ellas y disfrutarlas con la impasibilidad que su rostro reflejaba. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a pedir más del otro y llegó el momento en que hasta el más mínimo gesto en el rostro del moreno le parecía fascinante.

Sólo que nunca lo diría.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el escozor se mantenía insistente nublando su visión y entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Sintió el cansancio recorrer dolorosamente su cuerpo en gimoteos exasperados en busca de oxígeno y sin poder evitarlo, tosió entrecortadamente al obtener nada más que aire contaminado de humo y muerte llenando su sistema. Sus pulmones ardían con cada inhalación y alzando ligeramente su vista nublada no pudo apreciar nada que le agradase.

Frente a él y no muy lejos se encontraba aquel que en tantas ocasiones se había permitido admirar. Su hermoso cabello negro ahora sólo era un enredo de suciedad y sangre atado ligeramente en una cinta que alguna vez fue blanca. Entrecerró los ojos intentando volver al tiempo en el que una vez disfrutó de la presencia de Zura, pero no veía nada. No podía vislumbrar aquella oscura extensión batirse contra el viento ni hacer las hermosas siluetas que tanto disfrutaba.

Qué complicado y doloroso era crecer…

Ya no podía oír las risas ni correteos de sus compañeros. Los llantos, lamentos y frustraciones se alzaban en una letanía que no parecía querer callarse y aunque no prestaba atención a ellos sentía la pérdida de los caídos nublar su futuro. Nunca había pensado concretamente en un porvenir, se dedicaba a vivir, pero ahora el peso de las responsabilidades recaía en él.

La mano que alguna vez sostuvo animales y criaturas indefensas bajo su abrigo ahora sólo portaba una hoja afilada con la evidencia de haber tomado la vida de muchos. Quería escuchar las réplicas de las correcciones de un nombre mal pronunciado, quería escuchar las alucinantes historias a las que siempre fingió no atender, quería escuchar el alarde de una lección bien aprendida, pero sólo había silencio por parte de Katsura.

Ya no podía divisar el campo de flores que bañaba con su exquisito aroma a Zura, frente a éste sólo había un camino de cuerpos que cayeron bajo el peso de su espada.

Gintoki, odiaba crecer.

Avanzó algunos pasos con dificultad hasta posicionarse al lado de Katsura Kotarou al tiempo que dejaba que la leve pero aparentemente perenne precipitación, humedeciera su rostro. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el moreno miraba hacia el cielo y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se entretenía con las mórbidas nubes grises y furiosas, más su pregunta nunca fue pronunciada.

Enfundó de nueva cuenta su espada sintiendo el peso de sus nudillos liberarse, más la carga y sensación de desasosiego no mermaba.

—Dime, Zura—el aludido indiferente ni siquiera se movió, pero no por ello el albino reprimió su deseo de continuar— ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

Preguntó no queriendo verificar por su cuenta, pues le dolía ver la cara de su ahora camarada de guerra, corrompida por la derrota. Cómo le habría gustado cualquier gesto de aquellos que de niños solía ver o incluso algún improperio que indicase lo molesto que se encontraba por el apelativo. Obtuvo como respuesta un "_No lo sé_" mortecino e infértil y allí se dio cuenta lacrimosamente que no había nada que admirar.

El Gintoki conformista y resuelto, ése día se cansó.

Se cansó de esperar a que los cabellos brillantes de Zura volvieran a bailar para él, se cansó de esperar a que aquellos grandes y felices ojos miel enfocaran la buena parte del mundo, se cansó de esperar tantas cosas y no tenía ni siquiera la certeza de que volverían.

Gintoki Sataka, no tenía ambiciones. Era una persona conformista pero le molestaba ver los ideales de sus compañeros pisoteados cruelmente hasta convertirlos en cimientos, sólo cimientos arrojados en una tierra árida y nada más…

Ése día, Gintoki Sakata decidió no crecer.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y puedan disculparme si hay errores o incongruencias (estoy segura que los hay), cómo ya expliqué de antemano he hecho una adaptación y no procuré apegarme fielmente a la historia original.

Por cierto; con respecto al título, empleé algo que hiciera referencia al paso del tiempo, _cuatros estaciones_ hacen un año y en éste fic se basa en cómo Gintoki vio pasar estas a la vez que veía a su compañero crecer entre ellas y ¿qué mejor título que la canción más famosa de Vivaldi?

Cualquier crítica, observación o comentario, estaré encantada de recibirlos y responderlos.

Hasta luego.


End file.
